Quillshroom Marsh
|border_with = Howling Grotto Searing Crags |enemies = Bat Birdy Blue Kappa Green Kappa Jumping Quillshroom Ountarde Quillshroom Ranged Kappa Scurubu Wallaxer |soundtrack = Quillshroom's Horrors (Quillshroom Marsh) The Queendom of Quills (Quillshroom Marsh) }} Quillshroom Marsh is the seventh area of The Messenger. It is a mushroom and quicksand-filled marsh, ruled by the Queen of Quills. The west side of Quillshroom Marsh is accessed from Howling Grotto, and the east side leads to Searing Crags. Appearance 8-Bit Quillshroom Marsh has yellow and green structures, yellow grass, green dirt, brown gnarly trees with green accents, green thorny vines, green plants, and yellow-brown quicksand. There are many red-capped mushrooms with brown stalks, some with faces that sing to the music. Green mushroom-shaped lanterns with faces also sing to the music. In the distant background are large mushrooms of varying sizes, tall trees barren of leaves, and a large mass of thorny vines lining the ground, all shaded green. 16-Bit Same as 8-bit, but the structures are brown, the dirt is brown, the distant background is appropriately colored rather than shades of green, and the background has a layer of slowly-moving fog. Items 8-Bit * If Ninja sinks into the quicksand pit in the second room of Quillshroom Marsh (from the west), he'll find himself in an underground pathway that leads to the Magic Seashell. He can enter this pathway in 16-bit, but the Magic Seashell will be missing. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Linear Power Seal #1 After the first shop checkpoint, a vertical wall slightly sticks out of the ceiling. Climb the wall up into the Power Seal room. Cloudstep the lanterns while avoiding spikes in order to reach the Power Seal. Power Seal #2 Two Magic Fireflies fly up and down a vertical corridor of spikes. In 8-bit, use the "Strike of the Ninja" shop upgrade or the Rope Dart in order to reach the bottom of the corridor. Normally, Ninja should wait until the second half of the game in which attacking the Magic Fireflies reveals a safe time passageway through the spikes. However, Ninja can also attempt to jump through the spike-filled passageway during his first runthrough of Quillshroom Marsh, but he will take unavoidable damage. Final Power Seal #3 In 16-bit at the second shop checkpoint, drop down the floor in the lower-right corner of the room to reach the Power Seal room. Rope Dart past sawblades and crusher blocks, and avoid sinking into the quicksand while traveling towards the Power Seal. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Emerald Golem Current area Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Level boss Trivia * On the 16-bit-exclusive pathway near the bottom of the map between Quillshroom Marsh and Searing Crags, a dilapidated brown house with a withered tree is seen. A wooden figure of Death is stuck to the tree, reaching for a yellow pear. This is an easter egg that references The Shopkeeper's story in the Catacombs. * On the 16-bit pathway to the Magic Seashell pedestal is an axe and a hand with a golden ring on its ring finger, both leaning against a wooden crate. This is an easter egg that references The Shopkeeper's story in Searing Crags. * Mushrooms in the background, and mushroom lanterns, sing to the music.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B42ErrwJwA8 Gallery ExitIcon_QuillshroomMarsh.png|Quillshroom Marsh's tiny map icon. Quillshroom's Horrors.jpg|Quillshroom Marsh artwork used in the YouTube thumbnail of this video. Quillshroom Marsh Screen 1.png References Interactive Locations Map ru:Иглогрибная топь Category:Locations